The Nicest Person
by Lexicer
Summary: Lightning and Snow wish on shooting stars. He could never understand her.


_I promise I'm not emo...what?...I'M NOT, OKAY! I'm a happy person! See? Happy happy happy! :] :] :]_

The Nicest Person

"Well, what's the problem then?"

"Nothing," I assured him sternly, refusing to meet his eye.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes, placing a hand on his hip. "Yeah, right," he mumbled under his breath.

I clenched my fists; fury pumped through my veins, my face hot and heart thumping. He could never understand how I felt. Everything said to him simply bounced off his stupid bandana and into the air, swept away by the wind. All he cared about was adventure and a big happy family with Serah.

He can have his family for all I cared. I'd work him to the bone to provide luxuries for his hundreds of children and Serah. They'd be the happiest people in the world at the Snow's obligation.

"Is there really nothing I can do?" he asked suddenly, eyes soft and glistening.

His tenderness always took me off guard. My eyes flickered to his and I turned on my heel, crossing my arms protectively over my chest. The words, caught in my throat, sent a dull ache throughout my entire chest, slowly spreading to my face and arms before finally plucking at the nerves in my legs and toes.

"All I know is that you're…" I slipped, hastily holding back my words with a hiccup. He could never know.

…_you're the nicest person I've ever met_, I thought, sharp tears prodding at my eyes.

"You never really believed in wishes, did you?" he asked. "You were always the get-it-yourself-rely-on-no-one type, right?" Confused, I turned to him; he was staring at the night sky. "Shooting stars." He pointed to the sky casually before looking back at me. "Make a wish anyway?" he offered.

I stared intently at the damned sky. "My wishes are too evil to ever come true," I spat.

He snickered sarcastically. "You're so stupid," he said. I shot a glare that could set ice on fire at his indifferent frown. He would never understand. "Just make a wish, for goodness' sake," he said, shaking his head.

"Fine!" I said with a growl. "Half of them are probably airships anyway." Turning away from him, I felt my eyes fall. Our conversations always had to end on a sour note.

I glanced up at the shower of stars lighting up the sky. My eyes locked on a random one and I closed my eyes; whether to reject the tears or to better focus on my wish, I didn't know.

_I wish that I was the last thing on your mind before you went to sleep,_ I thought, my breath quickening. He stood silent beside me. I wondered what he was wishing for. _I wish you couldn't figure me out, but you'd always wanna know what I was about. _

"Lightning?" he asked, interrupting the silence; I squeezed my eyes tighter.

_I wish you could see through my lies. I wish you took my gloves off to hold my hand. I wish that I was the nicest person in the world so I could match you._

Light fingers gently brushed my arm. "Lightning," he asked again, concern peppering his voice, "you okay?"

Clenching my arms tighter over my chest in hopes of dulling the pain in my chest, I cemented my eyes shut. _I wish you killed those monsters for me. I wish you wanted a big, happy family with me. I wish you wanted to make me happy._

"Lightning!" he said, an arm on each shoulder, his voice close. "What's wrong?"

Finally, I burst my eyes open and untangled my arms from around me, my muscles groaning in protest. "I'm fine," I lied, swiftly wiping under my eyes. "I guess I just never realized how much I wanted."

He grinned. "Well, you did wish on a shooting star," he said. "Maybe it'll come true!"

I looked at him, my frown deepening. He would never understand. "Maybe," I said simply for his benefit.

"That's the spirit," he said, thumping me on the back. With sudden worry puckering at his expression, he looked off into the distance. "We should probably get a move on, yeah? The others will be worried."

I nodded. "Of course."

He loped off into the distance, simply assuming I would follow him. _I wish I was strong enough to walk away_.

My heart throbbed.

_I wish I was smart enough to leave him._

My feet ached.

_I wish happy enough without him._

My hands stung pins and needles.

With one last hopeful glance, I looked up at the sky, but nothing except the regular glimmering stars shone against the inky sky.

He called my name and I looked at him, waving his arms wide in a circle above his head. And even though knowing that there were no more stars to wish on, I made one last request.

_I wish I was his favorite girl._

THE END

_...I'm not emo... XD_

_Lexicer.  
_


End file.
